Dragon Quest: Munchie's Mini Adventure
by Jam-on-toast-is-good
Summary: Dragon Quest VIII: We never get to see much of the hero's beloved pet Munchie during the journey. What would it be like if he got his own little adventure for a change? ONE-SHOT


Hello all. This is my first fic that is NOT a Final Fantasy X fic. It's amazing! Wo-ow!!

I have no excuse for this fic...It just sorta...came out...yeah...I wrote this trying not to worry about the ACT I'm taking tomorrow. And frankly, I'm not! YAY! TO an unhealthy amount at least...YAY!

Well! My first Dragon Quest VIII fic! This is so exciting! I have been playing the game recently and I just noticed that Munchie kinda of faded off into the background. So...this fic was created and here we are. At the beginning of this silly little one-shot. I hope you enjoy!! D

* * *

**Dragon Quest: Munchie's Mini Adventure**

The sun shone on the open fields and trees on this bright and sunny day. The sounds of cart and horse echoed across as a ragtag group of travelers marched on the dusty path ever onward towards their seemingly endless goal. Though there were exceptions to this trudging along. A short, green, toad-like man was currently riding a top the horse-drawn wagon, urging the others to move faster, and a small, brown mouse, whom was bored out of his tiny skull, was swaying back and forth inside of his master's bright yellow pocket.

Rare was it that this tiny mouse named Munchie got an adventure of his very own since he would more than likely end up lost, what with his master traveling around so very much. It was most unexciting for the poor little mouse.

Munchie sat in the pocket and contemplated his boredom. There were times when he would actually be relieved of his boredom such as when monsters attacked the group or when the group stopped for an exceptionally long rest outdoors and Munchie could stretch his legs and run about. He couldn't go very far when they stayed indoors since the last time he tried to a scary monster in a purple dress tried to hit him with a broomstick. Needless to say, he stayed very close to his master after that. Neither event had happened for such a long time, long for a mouse anyway.

He gave a mental sigh and went back to his dazed state. He hoped that something would happen soon so that he wouldn't have to feel so bored anymore.

A few moments later, his small stomach let him know that it was time to eat. Shaking him self out of his daze, he set about the task of informing his master that it was in fact a top priority to place some goodie, preferably cheese, in his pocket.

Using his nimble paws, he climbed to the top of the pocket and stuck his furry head out.

Before he could get one squeak in though, his master's foot collided with a particularly large rock and he stumbled slightly, regaining his balance in mere moments.

"Cor, you alright guv'?" His rather stout former bandit friend asked, concerned.

His master nodded his head, looking slightly embarrassed, but fine none the less.

Munchie, however, was not so lucky.

As his master stumbled, he went tumbling head first out of the pocket and onto the dirt. Momentarily stunned, Munchie recovered just in time to dodge a rather expensive looking black boot that was about to squish him.

Getting to his feet, he silently cursed the silver haired man who had nearly trampled him. Munchie did not take kindly to that sort of carelessness or the man in the boot for that matter…

Finally, after brushing himself off and getting over the bulk of his irritation, Munchie noticed that the group was getting rather far away from him. He leapt up and immediately began running after them for as bored as he was, he would rather be sitting in his nice cozy pocket than stuck in the wilderness with no food and no master.

His little legs pushed him faster and further but the group was nearly out of his sight. In a fit of desperation, Munchie pushed himself past his limit, which ended up with him falling face first into the dirt, rolling into the tall grass, and finally crashing into a small tree, which seemed rather large to Munchie.

Righting himself, Munchie stared after where he last saw the group. His small eyes welled up with tears as thoughts of never seeing his master again filled his head. What was he going to do?

His stomach again alerted him to its needs, the reason he had been put into this situation in the first place. As much as he should have been angry at his stomach, he was never one to ignore the need for food, so he set out at a slower pace, hoping to find some stray cheese lying about.

Maneuvering his way through the tall grass, Munchie heard a sound. Pausing and flicking his ears slightly, Munchie strained to hear the sound again.

Waiting a decent amount of time and having heard no more sound, Munchie continued onward, though slightly more cautious.

One paw at a time, Munchie pushed passed the grass to reveal the field of shorter grass which Munchie could see through quite well. He could see the trees and foliage below him as he looked down upon the rock face he was at the top of. He looked even further than that and could barely make out what looked like a place that people like his master used to rest for a while. Munchie didn't mind staying in those places, an old man even gave him some cheese one time.

'Cheese…' Munchie was reminded of the task at hand: Find cheese. He stood up on his hind legs and looked left and right, sniffing the air as he went.

Munchie's eyes locked onto an object once his head was far enough to the left. He didn't move nor did he make a sound. He just stared at what had to be the ugliest and most ferocious monster he had ever seen.

It practically oozed evil with its large, round eyes and point at the top of its evil, slimy, blue head, Munchie realized that there was little chance that this…_monster_…would let him survive their encounter. Was this to be the end of Munchie?

His tail was shaking with the fear, and yet all he could do was keep his eyes locked upon the figure that was not but a meter away. The horrid thing turned towards him and stared right back. Was it planning out the way in which to eat Munchie best?

It slid forward slightly, than spoke in a high-pitched voice that shook Munchie to his very core, "Are you lost, little mouse?"

Munchie panicked and ran away as fast as was humanly…err…mousily possible. He only wanted something to eat, not to be a meal himself. Running faster, as he was sure that the now dumbfounded monster behind him was chasing after him with its certain to be razor sharp teeth, Munchie came to the edge of the rock face.

Below him, he could see that there was a path and…Munchie's eyes widened.

'Master!!' He could see his master along with the rest of the group turn around a bend in the path and head directly underneath Munchie's position.

There was no time for another plan. Munchie had to jump. Sparing a quick glance behind him, just to make sure that the hideous monster would not follow him to his master, putting them both in danger, Munchie leapt off the ground with all his might.

Now Munchie was not a flying squirrel, so he did not get the desired height when he jumped. Falling quickly, he noticed that he was headed directly towards the bright red head of the group's female member. Munchie panicked and tried to steer his tiny body in a different direction, but it was too late.

Munchie bounced right off the top of the woman's head and directly onto the wagon's cloth side.

"Ow! What was that?" She shrieked.

"What was what?" The silver haired man that almost stepped on Munchie before asked.

"Something hit me on the head!" She rubbed her head as she spoke.

The former bandit got a weird glint in his eye. "Oy Angelo, stop 'ittin' people. It ain't nice."

"What?! I would _never_…"

A loud smack resounded as silence once again returned to the group, broken only by Yangus' snickering, Angelo's pouting and Jessica's indignation.

Meanwhile, Munchie was slipping further down the side of the wagon all the while trying to cling to it with his little claws. Nothing was working though and Munchie fell down into the wagon.

Shaking his head, Munchie blinked his eyes in an effort to get used to the darkness of the wagon. Eventually, he could make out the different shapes of items that the group had acquired over their long journey together. There were lumpy things, rolling things, and that huge pot that Munchie's master used to make things.

Munchie perked up. Last time, master had made Munchie some cheese with that pot. Maybe there was still some in there!

Making his way over to the pot, Munchie had visions of cheese dancing through his head. He leapt up on the make-shift table and jumped on top of the pot.

He turned around full-circle a few times but he could not find any way to open the pot.

Now Munchie was getting a little frustrated. He had come all this way, faced certain death multiple times, and now he was denied his cheese. This was an outrage!

Munchie stomped one of his paws down as hard as he could. This, of course, led to the lid of the pot flipping over, bringing Munchie with it.

It was really very dark inside of the pot and quite empty, much to Munchie's dismay. He really felt like crying. Nothing was going his way at all today. It was like everyone decided that it was 'Pick on Munchie' day or something…

Munchie sat back on his hind legs and bawled his little eyes out. What did he do that was so wrong? Why wouldn't anyone just give him some cheese?

At that moment, the lid of the pot was slowly taken off and Munchie was gently taken out, still bawling and wallowing in his woes. The person of whom the hand belonged to looked worriedly at the tiny mouse. Then, his other hand reached over towards a corner of the still wagon and grabbed something.

Munchie paused in his wailing once he realized that he was no longer inside the pot. He looked up curiously and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed in his life. His master held onto him with one hand as he smiled kindly at Munchie. In the other hand, he held…

'Cheese!!' Munchie was so happy! He began to chatter excitedly and bounce up and down. His master let out a chuckle and placed both Munchie and the cheese in his yellow pocket.

As he climbed out from the wagon, Yangus asked, "Did ya find wot wuz makin' tha' noise, guv'?"

He smiled and gestured towards his pocket, where Munchie was happily gorging him self on the best tasting cheese he had ever had.

"Good." The toad-like King Trode stated in a slightly haughty tone. "Let's go on then, shall we?"

The motley group began trudging along once again, leaving Munchie to digest and relax. No longer was he bored, in fact, Munchie didn't think that he was going to need another adventure for a lo-ong time.

That is…until the next time he got hungry.

* * *

Haaa...Oh that Munchie...Poor Munchie...And yes: You can find cheese in the wild. It grows on bushes. ;D

I just want to clear up a few things...The monster that Munchie encountered was a blue slime, which is pretty much harmless for thoes of you who have not played any Dragon Quest games.

I made the Hero silent on purpose, no matter how tempted I was to break his silence. I though it was better this way, sorry to anyone who disagrees with me.

I dislike Angelo, can ya tell? He just has this ability to make me very upset with him a lot of the time, yet I can't seem to hate him. He's okay sometimes...so all you Angelo lovers make sure to know that I was not trying to bash him (to hard anyway).

Last thing! Yangus and Hero: Best Mates 4 EVAR!!

Hee hee...Please tell me what you thought of my little one-shot. I do appreciate feedback, like critiques and things you liked, it makes me feel all giddy inside. D

Hope you enjoyed the fic!

-Jam


End file.
